


34C的佐伯小姐今年生日也很快乐（女体眼镜xMr.R）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: F/M, M/M, sex reversal, 鬼畜眼鏡, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 眼镜君性转注意！





	

克哉醒来的时候，腰背微微发酸，身体被一种难以言说的慵懒感包围着，连舒展身体的姿势都变得轻柔了一些。  
睁开眼，看到熟悉的暗红色天花板，确认自己身在何处。只是隐约觉得，身下的国王床看起来更大了。  
「……」  
似乎有些不情愿地，想起昨晚的事情。  
和那个家伙做了啊。  
克哉对最近的生活算不上满意。无论那个金发的家伙如何宣扬这便是他该踏上的道路，或献上多少溢美之词，事实都不会改变——他对这温吞水般一成不变的生活已经烦透了。  
也是因为这个原因，才提出了昨晚的要求——和Mr.R像普通恋人一样，在这张大床上做了。要说感觉，倒也算不上太坏，甚至他还颇有兴致地多做了几次。然而一觉醒来，那种事情就在脑海里消散得只留下了关于事实本身的记忆，索然无味到再没有回忆的必要。  
克哉从床上撑起身，胸前的重量感让他不禁微微皱眉。低头看去，不由讶异地睁大了眼。  
肌肤细腻，线条漂亮，形状堪称完美，但这对白兔般挂在自己胸前的双乳究竟是怎么回事？  
说起来，昨晚做到最后，自己咬破了Mr.R的嘴唇，颇为恶趣味地品尝了他的血液——入口微凉，味道奇异，带着些许植物的甜香。那之后，那个男人似乎对自己说了些什么，但那种冗长浮夸的描述，克哉过耳就忘了。  
紧锁着眉头，克哉翻开了盖在身上的被子，然后发出了一声冷笑。  
依旧平坦的小腹上，已经看不见肌肉的痕迹；修长匀称的双腿少了颇具力量感的线条，看起来更加柔软；比原先小了几码的双足显得白皙柔嫩，趾尖上涂着鲜红的甲油。  
至于双腿间那曾经被Mr.R奉若至宝的肉块，当然更是无影无踪。  
总而言之，就是那家伙搞的鬼吧。  
伸手去拿放在枕边的眼镜，却什么都没有摸到。克哉转眼望去，发现那里已经几乎空空如也——除了一根浅色的长发。  
（是那家伙留下的吗……）  
克哉很快否定了自己的想法。Mr.R的发色更亮眼一些，并且有着卷曲的弧度，而不是这种亚麻色的直发。  
那么，事实如何就很清楚了。克哉半是无奈地把手往脑后探去，松开发带后，一头长发倾泻下来。  
还够不上及腰，但也几乎没过胸部。  
浅浅的发色，柔软垂坠，倒也算不上难看。  
只是对Mr.R的趣味产生了更深的怀疑。  
「呼……」  
深呼了一口气，翻身下床，却看到床边放着的，赫然是一双暗红色的高跟鞋。  
摇了摇头，克哉索性赤足走下了床。  
房间相当空旷，四周都是暗红色的天鹅绒帘子。  
没有镜子。昨晚随意扔在床下的衣物也不知所踪。  
虽然是浑身赤裸的状态，克哉倒也不觉得有什么异样。他对这具女性的身体还算适应，除了视野变得低了一些。

「哦呀，想要欣赏您自己吗，吾王？」熟悉的声音出现在背后，让克哉禁不住轻哼了一声。  
「这是你搞的鬼吧？」皱着眉，语气不悦。  
房间的空气微微变幻，空气中兀然出现了几十面镜子，映照着各个角度看去的，克哉现在的姿态。  
Mr.R站在身后，看起来比克哉高出整整一个头。  
「哦呀，难道昨晚在下向您说明的时候，您竟一个字都没有听进去吗？」  
「对于你那些繁复无用的描述，我早就厌倦了。」  
「这可真是……」Mr.R垂目，手指轻轻扶着眼镜，状若叹惋，「真是冷淡得令人心寒呢。」  
克哉看着镜中男人的表情，金色的双瞳依旧深不可测。  
怎么看，都没有要替自己恢复原样的意思，不仅如此，仿佛对此刻的情况兴味盎然一般沉浸其中。  
「哼。」  
不置可否地敷衍了男人的话语，克哉端详起镜子中的人影来。  
五官还算精致，脸显得小了些，衬托了冰蓝的双眸，唇则仍是淡色的。体格比原先小了许多，身材纤瘦，但曲线分明。  
克哉对女人的容貌并没有什么评价标准，但眼前的这个自己起码不算令人生厌。  
「把我的衣服拿过来。」  
克哉稍稍偏过头，斜睨了身后的男人。  
「遵命，还请您在此稍加等候。」  
这样说着，Mr.R对着克哉的方向微微欠身。

虽说是稍加等候，Mr.R再次出现在身后，也不过是几个眨眼后的事情。  
随之出现在身后的华丽衣架上，挂着琳琅满目的女式服装。  
「那么，哪一件符合您的心意呢？」  
「这种事情怎么样都好。」  
有些不耐烦地，打断了Mr.R的话。  
那衣架上从内衣到外套还有配饰，看起来有七八种类型，克哉并没有心情一一挑选。  
「那么，在下就自作主张了。」  
Mr.R手里的，是一条纯白色，镶着蕾丝和吊坠的胸衣。  
「等等。」克哉不禁皱眉，「不要白色，蕾丝也不要。」  
「哦？」  
「那件黑色的就可以了。」  
克哉说的，是一旁一件纯黑色、除了胸口处一枚小小钻石外几乎不带任何装饰的胸衣。  
「在下明白了。」  
Mr.R站在身后，替克哉穿上那件胸衣。隔着光滑的皮革，克哉依旧能感到从男人手上传来的微凉温度。双乳被他依次轻轻托起，包进内衣的罩杯里，再从背后扣上，深深的乳沟赫然显现了出来。胸前的重量感减轻不少，让克哉感觉稍稍轻松了一些。  
底裤自然选用了配套的款式。少了下腹的肉块，多了过于丰满的臀部曲线，这变化让克哉感觉微妙的怪异，但还不到难以适应的程度。之后的衬衣和外套则保持了一如既往的干练风格，只是西装长裤被换成了西装裙。克哉对丝袜这种东西没有一丝好感，Mr.R显然也意识到了这一点，聪明地略过了这一项。发型依旧选择了早上醒来时那种简单利落的盘发，所有头发全部束在脑后，感觉甚至比身为男性时还要清爽。直到换鞋的时候，克哉的眉头再次深锁起来。  
「你这家伙，就只有这些东西吗？」  
Mr.R准备的鞋子，设计上倒还入眼，色彩也算过得去，然而毫无例外地都是高跟鞋。  
克哉想要的，当然是平日里穿着的皮鞋。  
「唯有这点，请相信在下的判断。」  
说这话的时候，Mr.R恭顺地跪在克哉面前，而克哉本人则坐在沙发上，一只脚托在Mr.R的手里。  
要尝试那种高度的鞋子，克哉想想就觉得头疼，然而面前的男人也丝毫没有让步的意思。  
「在下保证，您很快就能感受到它们是多么地适合您，令您更加光彩夺目。」  
「嘁。」克哉从不觉得这个男人的话有半分可信，但继续争执也显得没有必要，「随你的便。」  
「遵命。」  
Mr.R挑选的，是一双深灰色的细跟鞋。他恭谨地将克哉的双足用手托着套进鞋里，然后微笑着吻了吻克哉的脚背。  
「这样就可以了，请您站起来。」  
象征性地搭着Mr.R的手，克哉第一次站在整整十公分的后跟上。奇妙的是，身体似乎对于这种高度的鞋子也丝毫没有任何不适应，驾驭得异常轻松。  
因为身体变成了女性，连这方面的事情也毫无困难了吗？然而，把时间浪费在这样的思考上也没有任何意义。  
「那么接下来，您打算做什么呢？」  
「和往常一样。」  
或许是错觉，克哉似乎看到Mr.R的眼中闪过一丝赞赏的笑意。  
「是，吾王。」

克哉习惯在醒来之后查看奴隶们的状况——Club R这个地方颇有调教所的性质，所以，服务宾客的、公开表演的、供人玩赏的、或是打磨成完成品后出售的，各式各样的奴隶都能在这里被找到。克哉的大部分时间都用在调教这些奴隶，偶尔也会应付一些前来消费的客人。正如Mr.R所言，这项工作几乎是为他量身打造，然而在看着一个个奴隶在自己手下接连露出相似的臣服表情后，克哉渐渐也感觉到麻木了。回到现实世界的想法不是没有过，然而就算回到那个世界去，又能得到多少乐趣？恐怕比此刻还要不如。  
「他们看起来并不惊讶。」  
克哉在巡视完后这么说。  
「是，因为今天的您依旧璀璨耀眼，与以往并无不同。」  
「也就是说，那些家伙记忆中对我的印象已经随着外表的变化而改变了——在他们看来，佐伯克哉一直以来都是一位女性。而如果哪一天恢复了原状，他们的记忆也会随之更正过来。」  
「正是这样。」  
「那么，这里以外的世界呢？」  
「也是如此。」  
「那么，为什么只有你不同？」坐在往日的王座上，克哉的表情微冷，直直看着侍立一旁的男人。  
「哦呀哦呀，您这是把在下和那些人类相提并论吗？」  
Mr.R的话语里听得出一丝笑意，该用的敬语一个不少，但怎么听都显露出一种居高临下的味道。  
不仅奴隶们没有任何记忆，连自己也没有感觉到太多不适，仿佛这确实就是自己的身体一般——完全了解这一切的、眼前的男人，又是这样的态度。  
这让克哉胸中涌起了一阵烦闷。  
「哦？在我看来，你和他们的差别确实没有大到需要分别看待的程度啊。」  
「对您来说，或许是这样呢。」Mr.R的脸上依旧挂着笑容，「在您面前，在下和他们都是您忠心的奴仆，是为您的快乐而服务的存在。」  
「怎么听都不觉得可信。」  
「怎么会呢。事到如今，您依然对在下的忠诚有所怀疑吗？」  
每当克哉这样说的时候，这个男人总会跪在身前，把双手放上克哉的膝盖，仰着头露出一副不安惶恐的神情来，这一次也没有什么不同。  
然而相同的表情看过太多次，就觉得像是预先录制的影像一般毫无趣味。  
舍弃了原来的世界，跟随着这个男人来到这里，所渴望的，难道这样的生活吗？  
克哉眯起眼，视线从男人的金发一路落到风衣下摆。  
不，自己的选择并没有错——即使没有Mr.R的反复赞美来加以肯定，克哉也坚信自己迟早会走上同一条道路。  
「这确实是一个问题。」  
不自觉地，克哉微微笑了起来。  
说着Mr.R与其他奴隶并无不同，但实际上，克哉并没有这样认为过。这个诡谲的男人虽然声称忠于自己，但那镜片后双眸底下的真实色彩克哉却一次都不曾看透过。一直以来以支配者的身份驱使着那个男人的克哉，却从未在享受肉体欢愉之外的时刻在这个男人身上获得过真正的支配感。  
保持距离，保持警惕。一直以提防着这个男人的姿态相处，便没有办法完成真正的支配。  
「即使已经签订了契约，却还是无法赢得您的心吗？真是，真是让人困扰啊。那么，在下该要如何，才能够完全获得您的信任呢？如果能够知道方法，无论需要做出怎样的牺牲，在下都心甘情愿。」  
再一次听到让耳朵都起茧的话语，克哉却难得认真思考了一下。  
太容易举手投降的家伙早已不能满足克哉的趣味，哪怕骨头稍硬些的也渐渐变得无聊，然而如果是从一开始就作出臣服姿态，却始终没有被自己完全掌握的，那该如何呢？  
——如果能够将这个男人完全征服，或许会给生活增添不少乐趣。

「R。」克哉开口，语气愉悦带着上翘的尾音，「我可以把你的话当真，对吧。」  
「那是当然。」  
「那么，现在就证明给我看看，如何？」  
「证明……该怎么做呢？」  
像是碰到了叫人困惑的难题一般，Mr.R仰头望着克哉。  
「那么现在，把衣服脱掉吧——我是说全部。」  
「哦呀，您这是？……」  
「我打算调教你——现在，在这里。」克哉挑了挑眉，嘴角挂上一丝残酷笑意，「有什么疑问吗？」  
「当然没有……在下只是觉得，真不愧是您呢。」  
黑色的外套和衬衣落到地上，Mr.R赤裸的肌肤再次映入克哉的眼帘。与昨晚见到的并无不同——连情事过后落下的点点红痕也已经消失殆尽。  
「哼，真是个不长记性的家伙。」  
「吾王的意思，是要保持得长一些才好吗？」  
「无所谓，既然消失了，刻新的上去就可以了。」  
克哉把脚尖踩在Mr.R尚且柔软的分身上，轻轻碾压着那个地方。在这个时刻克哉也不得不承认，这个男人坚持选择高跟鞋算是有那么点儿聪明的地方——踩下的时候能够玩弄茎身，稍微抬脚又能用细细的鞋跟勾起囊袋，透过鞋跟传递来的微妙的重量感确实新鲜有趣。  
「只是这样玩弄几下就变成这幅样子了，真是不像样啊。」  
Mr.R的分身在克哉脚下，很快就勃起了。  
「嗯……如果这样能够取悦您的话……」  
「取悦我？」克哉轻哼一声，「难道不是你自己想要追求快乐，才会有这样下流的反应吗？」  
「唔……在这种状况下还要怀疑在下，您真是个薄情的人呢……对在下来说，取悦您本身便是幸福的所在，这一点您应该已经充分明白了的……」  
「呵呵……」听到一如既往的告白，克哉饶有趣味地看着对方，「这么说来，只要是为了取悦我，哪怕自身承受痛苦，也是可以的吧？」  
轻轻抬手，跟随着自己的意志，克哉的手中出现了一个小小的皮圈。她将那个黑色的束具扔到Mr.R脚边，然后靠在王座的扶手上撑着头。  
「把这个戴上——在我点头之前，我不允许你有任何的释放。」  
「如果这是您的意志的话。」Mr.R顺从地接受了克哉的命令，「您这是想看在下被欲望裹挟，耽于情欲不可自拔，哭喊求饶的姿态吗？真是残酷又迷人的想法呢。」  
这样说着，Mr.R再次将双手攀附在克哉膝盖上，黏人的猫似的用前胸轻轻蹭着克哉的腿。  
「看起来，你很乐意被这样对待啊。果然是淫乱到无可救药呢。」  
「但是，您不讨厌吧？」  
「啊。」  
随意地应答着，克哉用脚背抵着Mr.R的囊袋。那里毫无疑问已经热起来了，比人体更高的温度让克哉感觉到舒适的温暖。  
「不过，您打算要怎么做呢？」  
「怎么？你是觉得以我现在的样子，会没有办法玩弄你吗？」  
「怎么可能，无论吾王是怎样的姿态，都能让在下意乱情迷。只不过，如果需要……」  
「没有那个必要。」克哉打断了Mr.R的话语，「我会以现在的姿态玩弄你，不止这一次，还有接下去很长的时间，直到我改变心意为止。」  
听到这话，Mr.R的脸上浮现出失落的表情来。  
克哉却不禁愉悦地笑起来。关于Mr.R到底有多喜欢被自己插入这件事，克哉还是有着相当的自信。然而平日的侍奉也好，像昨晚恋人一般的交合也好，事到如今都已经无法满足克哉了；用自己的身体去奖励或是惩罚谁的游戏，也已经变得索然无味。在这样的状况下换一副身体，未必是什么坏的尝试，更何况还能看着这个男人欲求不满的有趣样子。  
「这可不是能称得上『幸福』的表情啊。」克哉轻笑起来，涂着鲜红甲油的手指摩挲着Mr.R的脸庞，像是在确认它的形状似的，「『只要能够取悦我就会感到快乐』，这是你说出来的吧？我可是正为此愉悦不已呢。」  
最初几乎难以察觉的迷茫过后，Mr.R的脸上也露出了笑容。很难说那是欢喜或是释然的笑容，不过可以确认的是，这个男人也在享受自己有意捉弄的行为。  
「在下明白了。」他轻轻叹息着，「今天的您比起以往更加光彩夺目，真是令人睁不开眼呢。」  
「比起这些无聊的废话。」克哉收起笑容，抽开了抚着Mr.R脸颊的手，「现在，转过身去，在我五步以外趴好。」  
Mr.R恭顺地遵从了克哉的命令。  
再次抬手，熟悉的皮鞭便出现在了手中。修长而有分量感的鞭身能在人身上留下怎样可怕的痕迹，克哉是再清楚不过的。  
不过，克哉倒没有急于起身。  
视线从披着金发的脊背开始，缓缓滑过后腰，臀部，双腿，直到足尖。男人的裸体克哉已经见过无数次，但没有一次是像现在一样，背对着自己趴在地上，像是个等待被主人惩罚的奴隶一样安静柔和，让人感觉不到危险的气息。  
「我说过的吧，会在这具身体上留下痕迹。」  
站起来掂了掂手中的鞭子，克哉挥手，对着空气抽出一鞭，留下一道响亮的破空声。  
「是，请您自由地……唔……」  
突如其来的一鞭落在臀瓣上，让Mr.R也忍不住痛呼起来，连双腿也微微发颤。  
本以为换做女性的身体，力量会削弱不少，所以刻意加强了力度；现在看来，倒好像下手重了一些。然而，对方是这样的非人类的话，或许没什么关系吧。  
克哉停顿了一会，看着眼前雪白的臀部渐渐浮现出红痕，看样子，最后一定会变成青紫的瘀痕。  
「你这样的家伙，也能够感觉到疼痛吗？」  
「嗯，是这样呢。吾王赐予在下的一切，都能够充分地感受到……」  
带着些许喘息，Mr.R这样回答。  
「那么。」  
破空声再次响起，这一鞭依旧落在同一侧的臀瓣上，和之前的鞭痕刚好形成一个X的形状。  
「呜……哈啊……」  
承受了两次鞭打的Mr.R，身体开始不自觉倾向一边，好像被卸去了一半的力气似的。  
「喂，给我跪好。你不会只挨了两鞭，就连这点力气都没有了吧？」  
「嗯……遵命，吾王。」  
有些颤抖地，男人再次跪成最初的样子。呼吸有些凌乱，似乎马上就要溢出娇吟似的——这家伙难道这么不禁打么？  
克哉没有手软，干脆利落地又挥出两鞭，才结束了这次象征性的仪式。  
「现在你可以看看镜子了。」她走向前，轻轻拍打那被打得淤青的臀瓣，「这样的痕迹留在你身上，想必能够保持得久一点儿吧？」  
只是轻微的拍打，Mr.R的身体便不由自主地抖动起来。  
空气中传来什么东西破裂的声音，紧接着，这屋子里所有的墙壁、天花板甚至地面，统统都变成了镜面。映照在镜子里的，除了衣着整洁，光鲜亮丽的克哉之外，便是一丝不挂地跪趴在地上的Mr.R了。在那些影像里，Mr.R两瓣白皙的臀瓣上，印着两个完全对称的X形状，连瘀痕的深浅都几乎一模一样。  
「啊，吾王……竟然能够被吾王留下如此完美的痕迹，这真是至高无上的幸福……」  
那带着颤音的语调仿佛真的在忍受着什么痛苦，又像是兴奋得难以自抑。  
应该是后者吧。克哉想。即使被那样紧的皮圈束缚着分身，那前端还是肿胀着滴落大量的粘液。  
「真是不像样子啊。」克哉笑道。「这个痕迹。」她把鞋尖抵上男人的臀瓣，像是为了让鞭痕的影像在镜子中更加醒目似的，「如果哪一天消失了，你必须立刻告诉我，我会为你补上。」  
「这是……」Mr.R的神情竟看上去有些恍惚了，「在向在下宣誓您的主权吗。」  
「你要这么理解也不是不可以。」  
「真是如梦似幻呢，为了这一天的到来，在下已经等待了多少时光啊。」Mr.R转过身来，俯下身，似乎想要亲吻克哉的鞋尖，却被克哉用后退一步的方式制止了。  
「你该不会觉得，今天就到此为止了吧？」

「这幅样子，意外地适合你啊。」  
有些慵懒地靠在王座上，克哉牵了牵手中的链子，引得Mr.R向着自己再次靠近。  
双眼被蒙住，脖子上套着装饰性的项圈，双乳穿上了乳环，用细锁链扣在一起，中部接着牵引链；直直立起的分身依旧被锁在无情的皮圈里，后庭处则插入了狗尾状的装饰，黑亮的假尾随着深处的震动摇摆着。克哉从未想过有朝一日会像对待奴隶一般将他打扮成这幅模样，如今看来，反而是先前的自己过于束手束脚了。  
「如果吾王喜欢的话……嗯……就算一直如此，在下也乐意奉命……」  
「还真敢说啊。」  
「因为，在下便是为吾王的欢愉而存在的呢……」  
「即使戴着眼罩，也能看到身边的情况吗？」  
「如果吾王希望如此的话……即使被蒙住双眼，也能感受到。」  
「不，这种能力还是乖乖收起来比较好。在得到我的允许之前，你只能用你的这个——」说着，克哉扯了扯手中的链子让Mr.R胸前的凸起被乳环拉扯着拔高，「来感受我的行动。」  
「是……在下明白了。」  
「那个东西，起作用了吗？」  
克哉指的，是插入尾巴之前，放进Mr.R体内的小小药丸。用Mr.R的话说，那是意志最为坚强的男人也无法抵抗的春药，一旦发作，就只能摇着屁股渴求男人的操弄，只是不知道用在这个非人类上，又会有什么效果。  
「如您所见，在下正因此备受折磨……唔……」  
猝不及防地，男人发出了一声痛呼。牵引着红果的链条突然转向了另一边，似乎超出了这个男人的预料。  
「我说过的吧？不管身处什么情况，你都必须全神贯注地注意我这边的动作才可以。」克哉愉悦地笑起来，从喉间发出的清脆笑声和以往风格迥异，却似乎更加令人迷惑。  
如果说自己刻意的捉弄确实能够伤害到这个男人的话，那么Mr.R遵照自己的命令，关闭了多余的感觉这件事或许是真的。  
克哉站起来，缓缓牵起链子，让男人顺应着自己的意愿直起身来，然后用鞋尖抵着那久未释放的分身。  
「啧，还真是一幅惨样呢。」  
被皮圈套着的部分上方，红得几乎发紫，不时抽搐脉动着，柱身被晶莹的淫液湿了一片，连下方淡金色的耻毛也濡湿得一塌糊涂。  
「是啊，是这样呢……请吾王，务必好好看着……在下这幅凄惨可怜的样子……」  
「哼，哈哈……」克哉身体前倾，带着戏谑的笑意看着Mr.R的脸庞，用手指扣住男人的下巴，「不过，仅仅这种程度还不够呢。完成了接下来的训练以后，再让你释放怎么样？」  
紧盯着Mr.R的脸，克哉毫不意外地在前半句的停顿处捕捉到了担忧的神情，又在「释放」二字后看到了急切的渴望。  
「如果能够得到您如此仁慈的对待……无论是怎样的要求，在下都会替您完成。」  
「不是什么困难的要求。」克哉轻笑，继而微微踱步绕到男人身后，用鞋跟踩住了Mr.R的尾巴，「首先，把这个放下。」  
Mr.R的身体随着克哉的话语颤动了一下，继而看起来不太情愿地，朝着前方爬过去。  
「唔！……哈……」  
只是前进了两步，胸前的锁链便被收紧，身体向后弹去，那尾巴根本连着的按摩棒只刚露出了一小半，便又被穴口贪婪地吞了回去。  
「吾王……哼啊……」像是被体内的震动抽走了力气似的，男人伏在地上，腰部下陷成一个极为好看的弧度，「这是，在享受在下进退不能的样子吗……」  
「我可没时间听你说那么多废话啊。」克哉轻哼了一声，「如果完不成的话，就把你以现在这副样子扔在这里好了。」  
「这可……」  
「怎么？难道说，你喜欢你身体里的这根喜欢到已经离不开它了吗？如果没有我的力量，你自己就没法排出来？」  
尽管一开始，给他自己会帮忙的错觉的确实是克哉自己，但捉弄这个家伙让克哉实在心情畅快。  
「哈啊……如果……嗯！！……」  
克哉把鞋尖顶在股缝间，迫使按摩棒被顶得更深。  
「如果你还打算行动的话，就快一点。」  
察觉到克哉语气里的不悦，Mr.R终于闭了嘴，一边努力翘起屁股，像是故意让克哉欣赏似的，一边缓缓排出体内的物体，直到最后「啵」地一声，完全脱出体外的棒体弹跳着坠地，在空空的地板上兀自震动着。  
「你还真的做到了啊。」克哉牵着链子让男人转身朝向自己，「『只要被使用了这种药物，不管是什么东西都会紧紧吸住无法放开』，看起来你的描述并不正确呢。这不是好好地排出来了吗？」  
「那是因为……这是您的命令……嗯……」Mr.R凑近了克哉，全然不顾可能产生的疼痛，摸索着试图用前胸蹭着克哉的腿，直到被克哉用膝盖顶开。  
「能够满足你的东西在你身后的台子上放着。自己去拿过来如何？当然，用手是不允许的，并且，嘴也不可以。」克哉说着，慢慢蹲下来，像是抚摸大型犬一般顺了顺那头金色的长发，「不如就用你刚刚空出来的地方吧？」  
很自然地领会了克哉的意思，Mr.R应答了一声，在克哉的牵引下向着前方的台子爬去。  
金色的长发垂在地上，原先惨白的肌肤因为情动而泛着粉红，微颤的腰，还有那因为失去了抚慰而一张一合、流淌着黏腻液体的后穴。  
原来这个男人也能够露出这样不知羞耻、任人摆布的姿态吗？  
还是说，这根本就是他所渴求的呢？  
用尽所有诱惑人的手段，把另一个男人推上王位，在克哉看来，这简直可笑。但对这个男人来说，究竟又意味着什么。  
从一开始就判定Mr.R不可理解，或许正成为了自己征服这个男人的阻碍也说不定。  
克哉看着Mr.R摸索着爬上面前不高的台子，在牵引下找到直直吸在台面上的阳具，用可怜的后穴一点点吞咽下，再咬着唇收紧后穴，试图将吸盘提起来。  
「看起来，没法做到呢？」  
「有些……哈……请吾王……」  
「不必了。」扔下手中的锁链，克哉走上前去，用手掀开了阳具底部的吸盘，然后撑开Mr.R的双腿。「自己勾住我。」  
双腿缠上腰部的瞬间，克哉也托住了男人的臀。向后坐下的瞬间，王座亦恰到好处地出现在了身后。  
「您这是？……」被揭开了遮蔽双目的眼罩，Mr.R睁开双眼。金色的双眸里蕴着泪水，没有了镜片的阻隔，看的格外分明。  
「故意把我变成这副样子，就是想要被我这样对待吧，R？」  
「哦呀，在下可没有这样的意思……哈啊！」  
巨大的肉棒猝不及防地在体内深深抽动，打断了Mr.R的话语。  
「哦？」  
「只是因为吾王……嗯，说出想要从这个位置上退下来……啊啊……」  
「然后呢？」并不停下手上的动作，克哉继续逼问着。  
「嗯……因为那样……所以，想要刺激一下吾王的意志……哈……」  
「只是因为这样，就把我变成女人了吗？」  
「当然，要说……哈啊……私心的话，在下也并非完全没有……」  
「嗯？」  
「就是像现在这样……因为惹怒了您……而被您肆意地惩罚。」  
「终于说出来了啊。」克哉哼笑出声，继而舔了舔面前穿着银环的果实，引得怀中人更加激烈地颤抖起来。  
「因为，那是在下一直……嗯！！……渴望着的东西。」  
「那么，现在你明白了吧？无论是男性还是女性，我都能够这样对待你。而你所做的事情，也无法激怒我。」  
「是……哈，从今天早上见到您开始……在下就已经明白了。啊啊！……求您……」  
Mr.R的双手紧紧扣着克哉的肩膀，仿佛在忍受着什么巨大的快感一般。  
「想要去了？」克哉挑眉。  
「是……请务必让在下……嗯……」  
克哉笑了。随着自己手的动作，Mr.R已经不自觉地摆起腰来，去追逐体内的快感。而无论是脸上的潮红，口中急促的呼吸还是完完全全肿到发紫的分身，都昭示着他身体的状况。  
「那就姑且满足你吧。」克哉伸手，解开了Mr.R身前的束缚，随即用手指将那挺立的柱身包裹住，「就这样，自己好好动给我看。」  
「嗯，哈啊……吾王的手，比先前……嗯！！……更加柔软呢……」  
「没错，很新鲜的感觉吧？」  
「哈……这样温暖地包裹着在下……唔……」  
一滴温热的液体划过脸颊，克哉抬起头，才发现Mr.R的脸上已经挂上了两道泪痕。  
这家伙，竟然舒服到这种地步吗。怎么看，都已经是快要射出来的样子了。  
「真是的，最后就帮你一把吧。」  
吻上面前的红果，克哉开始套弄起手中炽热的分身来，握着假阳具的手也用力地抽插起Mr.R不断溢出黏腻液体的后穴。  
「哈啊……这样……好棒……请……更过分地……」  
微微眯起眼，克哉咬下口中的红果，用舌头快速地来回舔弄，握着分身的手也加重了力气。  
「啊啊……太……哈！……在下就要……啊！！啊——！」  
一阵剧烈的颤抖后，Mr.R在克哉手中全部释放了出来。  
「尝尝吧，你自己的味道。」  
再次将后背靠在王座上，克哉抬起手，把沾着精液的手指放到Mr.R唇边，看着男人神情恍惚地伸出舌头，舔舐起自己的手指来。  
「真是淫乱不堪啊。」  
「嗯……嗯……」  
「过来。」  
放开了托着道具的手，克哉突然间勾住Mr.R的脖子，将双唇凑了上去。  
并不是如同人类一般咸湿的体液味道，反而带着些许植物香气，像是什么熟透了的果实。克哉闭上眼，让两人的舌交缠在一起，感受着Mr.R呼吸节奏的变化。  
虽然没有办法感受到心跳，但Mr.R呼吸确实像常人一般，从急促到渐渐平复下来。  
克哉环抱着从情事中稍稍恢复意识的男人，替他理了理凌乱的金发，然后不禁笑了起来。

「看起来，是充分地享受过了啊，R。」  
「因为，是您赐予的呢。」Mr.R微微笑着，仿佛疲倦了般把身体靠在克哉怀里，压到克哉有些胸闷，「那么接下来，需要由在下来侍奉您吗？」  
「哦？你还会做那种事？」  
「只要是为了您的欢愉。」Mr.R的回答一如既往地毫无新意。  
「呵呵……」克哉笑得一脸轻松，「那么，我姑且期待你的表现了。」  
「在下……遵命。」

-FIN-


End file.
